1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame-type chairs, and in particular to a stackable chair with a wire frame which mounts a seat, a back, optional arms and an optimal tablet arm without the need for mechanical fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs are available in a wide range of styles, functional features and prices to meet the requirements of particular applications. For example, places of assembly and meeting facilities often require large numbers of chairs and seating to accommodate events with large audiences. It is often desirable for the chairs used by meeting participants to be portable and relocatable. Another common criteria for meeting facility chairs is that they be foldable or stackable to simplify storage. Thus, meeting facility chairs tend to be relatively lightweight and capable of compact storage in relatively large numbers.
Folding chairs are often used as meeting facility chairs. A common type of folding chair is fabricated from sheet metal and steel tubing and is adapted for folding into a relatively flat storage configuration. However, such folding metal chairs can be uncomfortable, particularly when occupied for long periods of time. Moreover, a folding chair designer's options are somewhat limited because their designs are largely dictated by the folding mechanisms.
Another solution to the problem of storing large numbers of meeting facility chairs is to stack them. Stackable chairs are often fabricated with molded plastic seats and backs fastened on steel frames. Plastic has the advantages of warmth to the touch for greater comfort and a wide range of shapes, textures and colors for aesthetic and style considerations. For example, a relatively lightweight, inexpensive stackable chair is shown in the Polsky U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,978, and features a one-piece molded plastic seat and back fastened to a trestle-type steel frame. Another advantage of chairs which incorporate plastic seats and backs relates to the flexibility of this material, which can enhance comfort, particularly when a chair is occupied for a long period of time, such as during a long meeting, a lengthy lecture, etc.
Interior designers and furniture specifiers often prefer separate seats and backs for comfort and aesthetic reasons. However, a disadvantage of increasing the number of chair components relates to the requirement of mechanical fasteners for securing the seats and backs on the frames. Such fasteners can increase material and labor costs in manufacture, and can detract from the overall appearance and performance of the chair. Therefore, a need exists for a relatively lightweight, stackable chair with a plastic seat and back which can be mounted on a steel frame without mechanical fasteners. The present invention addresses these objectives. Heretofore there has not been available a stacking chair with the advantages and features of the present invention.